We're a Family
by FreeSpirit15
Summary: Jacob and Seth are forever in love, they are imprints and are married; with their pack and parents coming together as one big family. Then they recieve the greatest surpise and gift ever, Seth is pregnant with their pup. Read how they came together and the pregnancy that follows. Proving that true love exists and that they are a family. Slash M/M M-preg
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there thanks for reading my story.**

**This is my first story and so I really hope you enjoy it. I would love to hear feedback from you in a review or PM; just you doing so would mean so much to me.**

**Thanks to everyone who read my story and I hope you'll also read my other new story, "Forever in Love" and my first multiple chapter story "You Will Always be Loved".**

**Hope you enjoy, for here it goes.**

_Jake's POV_

I could feel the cold dew ground as I walked on it, with the cool morning air hitting my body, not that it matter for when your a shape shifter and you always feel warm nothing seems to bother you. The only thing that mattered to me now was that it get to see my Seth. I hated being away from him, but being an Alpha meant I had to take the most patrols and Seth understood. Even when he gave me those puppy eyes that make me melt. Well everything about him makes me melt and want to please him and make him happy.

I can see his house know, one thing standing out in my mind, my mate's scent its smells like chocolate or a cake right out of the oven. As I walked on to the porch and opened the door, Sue didn't care that I just walked in she knew that I visit Seth late at night sometimes and would rather that I use the door than the window, I saw the most beautiful being in the world, my mate Seth Clearwater.

He had traditional Quileute features with ink black hair and dark russet skin, he was smaller than me, but never think of him as weak, even though 3 inches shorter than me at 6' 4 he would tower over many and had lean muscles, but still an impressive figure. I have to control myself for just looking at him makes me want to take him. As I'm thinking his voice that is a melody to my soul catches my ears.

"Jake!" He cried as his eyes caught mine as he raced towards me. All I could look at was the love in his eyes and the little baby bump that was donning his torso. That's right my Seth was 3 months pregnant with our pup. We were going to have a family in a few months.

I got awoken from my thoughts by Seth's embrace and all I could do was hold tight as I looked into his eyes.

"I missed not waking up to you, Jake"

"I'm sorry Seth, you know I had patrol with Embry, but I'm going to spend all day with you, starting with this." I said as I claimed my mate's lips. Every time sending shocks of pleasure through me, as were making out I couldn't help myself and lifted up his shirt, putting my hand on the stomach that was carrying my pup. Soon as I did that Seth started to purr the baby happy his other daddy was with them.

I looked at him as I rubbed his stomach thinking back to what got us to this point.

_1 Year Ago…_

"Jake wake up, we got to go"

"Sam what the fuck! Its midnight I had to run my shift all afternoon and night"

"It's Seth, Sue called saying he phased and broke through a window running into the woods" Sam burst out.

"What!" I jumped out bed and phased with Sam searching for his scent. Seth was going to be the newest member of the pack, which was great since he was one of my closest friends and I hated that when I phased I had to stop being around him. Course once I became Alpha I lifted that Alpha command. At least now he would have a group of people that would be a second family to him, he needed it for he had a rough past month. His father had died of a heart attack when he and Leah were having an argument over something stupid, she felt so horrible blaming herself that a week later in moment of rage she phased in front of Sue. Thankfully Seth wasn't home for he would freaked out like Sue. We got there before something happened with Billy explaining to them when we got Leah to phase back what had happened. Billy told Sue and Leah that Harry was like the packs fathers, they all carried the wolf gene and that one day Seth would phase too. Even though there were no leeches around, that gene just activates on it's own sometimes and when Harry found out that Sam had phased immediately knew that his son would eventually too, he just kept it to himself for he didn't want to scare Sue. I don't why for everyone on the rez believed in the legends and wouldn't have told outsiders. He just gave more attention to Seth knowing what would happen. Billy couldn't explain why Leah phased for only guys were the ones to phase. Leah was angry about it, especially when she learned that she could see all our thoughts now, but just now tolerated it. A week ago Seth started to show signs when we saw that he grew half a foot and his shirts were starting to look tight on him. Then a day later Sue called saying Seth was having outbursts of rage and was feeling warm. So we just watched and waited till now.

"Jake snap out of it" Sam said

"Come on Jake we have to find Seth before he phases back alone in the woods" Embry's voice I was hearing.

"He's probably hungry and looking for deer." Jared now speaking.

Leah suddenly blurting out, "guys I found him he's in a clearing nearby, he's pretty scared." As we followed the image she was seeing, we came to a clearing to see a big sandy wolf moving in circles.

"Seth were to help, but you gotta calm down." I said.

"Seth it's me Leah."

His head jerked up. "Jake, Leah where are you!"

"Were all here Seth, you're a wolf just like us, see." I said as all of us stepped in front of him. "Just think of something calming so we can talk to you." He relaxed and in the place a wolf once stood was Seth naked as the day he was born. Leah immediately phased back and gave him some cutoffs. Got to get used only wearing these, his temp makes anything more optional and uncomfortable with our high body heat. As I put out my hand to lift him up, his eyes caught mine. In that moment our lives would change forever.

His beautiful brown orbs looked into mine and I felt something come over me. Forgetting everyone else, my family, my pack, everything. The only thing that mattered was Seth; I felt that I had to protect him, to make sure he was loved and happy. Images flashing before my eyes of our life together, our first date where we walked the beach, holding him tightly as he got scared watching a movie, running in wolf form in the forest only to stop to watch the sunset as he nuzzled me, our wedding where we would pledge our love to each other in front of our family and friends, finally our first time making love as we got lost in a sea of love and lust ending with us cumming as I marked him to tell the world he was my mine. Seth Clearwater was my mate and I was his. When the feeling stopped and I regained conscious the first thing I saw was Seth coming out of the same trance I felt. I know he just phased for the first time, was scared and tired, but I had to have him.

I just lunged for his lips claiming them as they sent shocks throughout my body, him being surprised for a second, before kissing back. Our lips moving perfectly in sync with each other, each hungry for as much contact as possible. We finally stopped when we realized that everyone was staring at us. My Seth started to blush, god he was so cute. The looks on their faces slowly realizing what he happened, we had imprinted.

"Looks like the Alpha found his mate" Embry & Quil joking.

Paul walking over to us and giving us a big hug, he obviously approved. Sam coming over giving me a pat on the back knowing how I felt the same about Seth as he did about Emily. It ended with Leah taking a tired Seth home, Sue was probably worried sick wondering what was happening. I still wanted him by me, holding him and never letting go. Then again there's no reason I couldn't visit him tonight in his bedroom. That's exactly what I did.

There he was sprawled out on his bed, as I opened up his window. Just before I woke him, I wanted to admire him. He had a hair a lot like mine, a little spiked up but more messy, a sweet peaceful look on his face as he slept, with his new higher temperature he was only wearing his boxers, having thrown the cutoffs onto the floor. He had a beautiful sculpted chest and strong toned lean arms, a hard six-pack begging to be licked and as my eyes raked down his body I saw the part I wanted the most besides his lips, what was contained in his boxers. As a wolf were are gifted there so we both will enjoy each other and with him on his side I saw a bubble butt that was all mine and would one day feel. I would call him beautiful and gorgeous but that wouldn't be enough and not do him justice. I laid myself beside him on his bed and brought my arms around him bringing him to my chest watching as his eyes open and light up as he saw me. Next thing I knew he was claiming my lips and we were exploring our bodies. I had to force myself to pull away just so I could explain it to him.

"Seth -ahh ah stop I need say something" I panted out.

"What Jake." Him looking confused.

"That feeling that we both felt was us imprinting on each other, it means that we are made for each other, that were soul mates and I-, I have always had feelings towards you, I just was afraid you reject me and leave me." I felt ashamed for having been embarrassed about suppressing my feelings for my imprint.

"Jake I have always loved you, you are my idol, my best friend and I wanted us to be more. I love you Jake!" He blurted out.

"Now we will always be together Seth, you and me for an eternity". I can't wait to tell him the as wolves we can live forever, never aging and spending our lives with each other and the pack.

"Baby we should really get some sleep". I said.

"Will you stay with me Jake?"

"Seth, I promise I will never leave you, my love." I will always keep that promise. He curled up into me resting his head on my chest, our legs intertwining as I kissed his head as we dozed off into sleep in each others embrace.

From the moment on we have been in love, never once doubting ourselves for even without the imprint we knew in our hearts that we were meant to be together. All was proven 8 months later when 2 weeks after Seth turned 16 and I was 17 we got married in the clearing by the river with all our friends and family there to watch as we declared our love for each other. You think that there would be some people against two guys marrying, but were a pretty tolerant people and when we finally revealed ourselves to the rez and that we had imprinted on each other, they were overjoyed. Knowing there was again another pack that would protect them and knowing the scared bond of imprinting, were supportive of us. All we needed was Sue and Billy's consent, which they easily agreed to it knowing that we would always be together. It's cliché to wait until were married to make love to each other, but we wanted something at least traditional in our supernatural lives. The wait was well worth it later that night when we screaming each others names that night as we climaxed and I made our bond complete by marking him. Letting everyone know that Seth was mine, only mine otherwise they would forever regret trying to harm the Alpha's mate.

Then begin the 2 weeks that brought us right to this moment.

We were all coming from playing football, being able to endure each others supernatural strength let us be rough when were playing. Paul was giving a show of him whining and pouting about losing the game to my time and suddenly pushed me to the ground. We all were laughing when we heard a growl, as we looked we saw Seth right behind us standing next to Brady and Jared baring his teeth looking like a mother wolf who's babies got hurt and was ready to attack. Next thing Paul knew he was slammed up against a tree, Seth only using one arm to hold him down with all of us staring in shock and awe.

"Never. Touch. My. Mate." He said with rage radiating off him. "He's mine!"

"Ok! Ok! Sorry" Paul screaming in terror, fearing for his life.

Right after that he just seemed to instantly come down and let go of Paul, scared at what he just did.

"Paul I'm so sorry I don't know what happened, please forgive me."

"It's okay Seth, I never seen anyone show such strength." Paul said astounded

Sam & me came running over, "Seth what just happened?"

"I don't know I'm sorry Jake and Sam it's just seeing Paul touch you made me angry and want to hurt him." He said as he put his arms around my waist and started nuzzling my neck. "Can we go back to my place, please?"

"Sure Seth" I said, we raced back to his house finding a note from Sue saying she was working the night shift at the hospital in Port Angeles and Leah said she was going to stay at a friend's house for the night. We cherished these moments we had alone to ourselves for even though were married, I had just started working with Sam at a garage on the rez and Seth was finishing school so we didn't have any money to buy a house of our own to live in. So we tried sleeping at each others as much as possible when neither of us was on patrol. As we walked into his room something came over me, it was directed at Seth and as we looked at each other, him feeling the same thing a primal animalistic urge came over me. That I had to make Seth happy, that I had to please him, I needed him right know. I immediately lunged myself at him, Seth embracing me as we fell onto his bed. This wasn't passion and love we were feeling, this was lust, primal and animalistic. As looked down at Seth I saw that we had already thrown our clothes off only left in our boxers. That was going to change quickly I thought as I heard my Seth whimper in need.

"What do need you Seth?" I said, my voice laced with hunger for him.

"Jake I need you inside me now." I could hear the lust and want in his voice. He was rubbing his body and mine, with a giant hardon outlined in his boxers. That was it I couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's get rid of this" I said not waiting for him to remove his boxers I ripped them off him, letting his manhood smack against his stomach. I did the same to my boxers.

"Give yourself to me Seth." I panted. He spread his legs as I got beside.

"Jake your eyes! There black, your wolf is coming out!"

"Your eyes too Seth, our wolves want to watch as we fuck like the animals we are." I went down taking his manhood into my mouth as I put my fingers to his mouth to get them wet before I stretched him open. Seth running his fingers through my hair as I pleasured him, moaning as I licked the head and slid a finger right into him, when I got my third finger in and brushed a spot inside him I knew that I had found his prostate for he immediately gripped the bed sheets moaning, lost in ecstasy.

"Jake, fuck me now, I can't wait anymore." I can't deny my mate. I lined myself up with his hole and pushed myself in, Seth taking it all in without any pain, him feeling a lot warmer. I started slow but Seth kept yelling and panting for me to go faster and harder.

"Say my name Seth, scream your mate's name!"

"Jacob!" He burst out.

"Louder!" I shouted

"Jacob!" Screaming as loud as he could.

"Turn around Seth, ah, get on all four so I can pound you till you can't walk, oh god!" I said panting. My Seth doing as I wanted, moving onto all fours with his bubble butt pushed out. Iimmediately lunged back into him, going deeper.

"Oh God Jake, fuck! Right there ahh." I started to abuse his prostate never missing to hit it. I knew both of us were close.

"Jake your mine and I yours!" He panted.

"Your mine Seth and I'm yours!" I burst out as we were overcome with ecstasy. I collapsed on him, so weak from the feeling. I pulled out of him, a new urge came over me. All I wanted to do was curl around Seth, hold him tight and protect him from anyone that would come near us.

"I love you Jake." My Seth whispered as he fell asleep. "I love you too Seth." I said back. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

I let go of him for a minute so that I could phase and tell the rest of the pack to stay away for no one needed to be near me or Seth right now. A couple hours later I heard Sue enter and gave a low growl. Paul and Sam had seen her come in and rushed to get her out the house after hearing my growl. I don't know why but no one needed to be near Seth, it was only going us for now. After I went back to the bed and curled up with Seth, holding him in my arms. Without being awake he instinctively knew I was holding him for he nuzzled his head on my chest.

Over the 2 weeks I noticed as I looked more closely at Seth that he had gotten a little taller for now his head reached the bottom of my chin and not my shoulder and while still lean and strong, he did look a little thicker. When I talked to Sam and Billy about it they just said that because Seth phased younger than the rest of us, his wolf was probably just finishing the growth spurt that came with being a wolf. Then the day that would forever be marked and cherished in our minds; I had gotten a call from Leah early in the morning saying that I needed to get over to their house quick for Seth was sick and Sue needed to tell us something. I could here the sounds of my Seth in the background, throwing up. I dropped the phone and jumped out the door phasing in the air. My mate was sick and I had to be there. When I made it to Seth's house Sue was already there waiting for me and just let me pass by her till I came to Seth standing in the middle of the living room just staring off with a look of shock and awe. As I pulled him towards me, a little object caught my eye that he was holding in his hand. He burrowed his head in my shoulder and handed it to me, as I let my arms go to see it there it was a pregnancy test with a plus on it. So many emotions and thoughts running through my head at that moment. It can't be he's a guy, how could this happen, were going to have a family? Images flashing before my head of Seth sleeping by my side round expecting our baby, us carrying a little baby in a blanket to meet his family for the first time, our baby seeing us in wolf form excited for when he's older he can ride on our backs and finally us at night watching as our baby sleeps in their crib, a little piece of us. I snapped back to reality and all I could do was smile back at my glowing husband looking at me with those beautiful sparkling eyes and smile, as he grabbed my hand and placed our hands together on his stomach. Only feeling Seth's abs right now, but knowing that right their inside him was a little being made from both of us, it was our pup.

"I guess you probably want to know what's going on." Sue said.

"In a minute." We both said never leaving each others eyes before we kissed.

_Present… _- 3 months

"Jake, are you still there?" Seth said breaking me out of my thoughts.

""You can't stop looking at my baby bump can you, haha!"

"How can I, my beautiful husband is glowing expecting our pup." All I could do was smile.

"You wouldn't think that if you saw me a minute ago, utensils aren't my best friends right now when all I do is eat everything in sight."

"Hey, never say you're not beautiful and babe you're eating for two now and I want our pup to be big and strong."

"Jake why don't you eat breakfast with Seth and tell him the big surprise." Sue said with a grin on her face. "Ok." I said.

After we had sat down, I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Seth, seeing how were married and were going to have a little one soon. Don't you think we should get our own place?"

Seth blurting out and rambling, "But Jake, we don't have the money and I can't get a job, especially when the school is already doing so much for me." That's not what I meant, but it was true when everyone in La Push learned that Seth was going to have a pup. The rez reacted with joy and the school told Seth that they would send his work home if he couldn't come, that if he got tired during the day that he could rest in the nurses. The day after we had Dr. Cameron (Jared's dad) knocking on the Clearwater's door early in the morning saying he be honored to be Seth's physician during the pregnancy. Continuing the pack line, especially the Alpha's line was very important.

"Seth just be quiet and listen, were going to have a home to raise our baby in and spend an eternity together in." Saying this as I handed him his key to the lock on our new home.

"Jake but how?" Seth in shock.

"Seth." Sue entering the conversation, "I know you both wanted to earn the money to buy a home, but your having a baby, you need a home to raise a family in and my son needs to live with his husband." Sue always with her wise words. "Plus I'm tired of Jake waking me up when he decides to visit late at night." Along with her usual input.

"Can we go now Jake?" My mate's voice filled with excitement.

_Seth's POV_

"Ha! I told your daddy that I didn't need help moving in the furniture, I'm just as strong as any other wolf and I did it while carrying a pup in me." Looking at my growing stomach. "You got two silly daddies you know that, one of them having to be the big strong Alpha, will drive you so crazy, but you'll always know that we love and never let anything happen to you." I smile at the thought that were really going to be a family. Were married, we have home, a big pack of wolves helping us with everything, my mom cooking for us almost every night and Billy always checking up on us to see how his other son and grandchild are doing. Now we just need our pup to arrive.

It's then that I notice a big box wrapped in gift wrap hidden by all the furniture. As I opened it my heart jolted. It was a baby crib with a bib laying on it with "Baby Wolf" written all over it in big colorful letters.

"Were so lucky to have a person like your daddy with us." I said smiling as I walked up to take a nap, hoping time would go by so Jake would get home so I could hug him and never let go.

_Jake's POV – 5 months_

I could hear the door opening and shutting as I was woken up form my sleep, thankful he had finally come home. He walked back into our bedroom, looking exhausted having only enough energy to remove his clothes, with our high temps right next to each other the bed sheet was enough for us. Seth crawled onto the bed where I wrapped my arms around him, his head resting on my chest as I rubbed circles in his back.

"You had to hunt again didn't you Seth?" I asked. He was so tired all he could do was nod.

"I know it's hard phasing at random times, but the pup's hungry and Dr. Cameron said that the pup would want nutrients that only raw meat can give."

"I just get so tired after it, Jake." Seth whispering to me

"I know baby, just get some sleep right now."

As I watched Seth fall asleep beside me I couldn't help but remember what Dr. Cameron and Sue had explained to us. That what had happened was that Seth had gone into heat that day, Seth became possessive of me for his wolf was angry that someone other than him had touched him and the heat was what caused our need for each other getting Seth pregnant. We asked why only us, for Sam and Emily were also expecting a pup for the last 2 months when we learned; all Sue could say was that being an Alpha and the Alpha's mate our wolves decided that it was time for us to start a family. Dr. Cameron also mentioned how the small growth spurt that Seth experienced was his wolf preparing for our pup, Seth was going to be protective of his pup like any mother and her babies and his wolf wanted him as strong as possible. Now there was the next 4 months, Seth was going to go through the typical events of being pregnant, he would sleep and eat more, but then around the seventh month Seth would start searching for a cave to give birth in where he could be safe and free to give birth. Then after giving birth to our pup, he'll be in wolf form so he can feed our pup milk and then after a few days our pup will phase back to human form, only being a wolf again when he phases later. I wish I could do something for him for all this I know does get to him a little, he's my imprint and were both wolves we can't hide it form each other. Then I see the dreams he has where were playing with our baby and all is great in the world. Makes me realize how lucky I am to have Seth and how lucky our pup will be to have him as a daddy.

As I'm lost in my thoughts I feel Seth nuzzle on my chest, fast asleep, having a peaceful expression on his face always forever cute and beautiful. I can only smile when ever I see my love. As I look down his body what catches my eye is always Seth's baby bump. It's getting bigger, which means were getting closer to when we can hold our baby. Every time I look at his stomach I can't help but feel full of love for this little being growing in my Seth, still unable to believe we could make a little one. I reach out my hand and feel his stomach. Nice and round with his skin warm just like mine. Keeping also the pup nice and warm, as I have my hand on Seth's stomach I feel a little thud hit my hand.

Our baby just kicked for the first time! Then I feel it again. I move Seth onto the pillow just for a minute so I can get closer to my pup.

"Hey little one, it's your daddy." I whisper, my hand feeling another kick after.

"Listen, I know your hungry, but could you do it earlier in the day, your other daddy gets so tired when he has to go out in the middle of the night." I felt another kick.

"I think the pup understands Jake." Seth said. I look back at him to see him move his hands over his stomach giving it a loving look. "Were going to be a family soon Seth."

"I know Jake, were going to be daddies." Seth said beaming with joy.

"Let's get back to sleep Seth."

"Ok Jake." He said sad to have such a happy moment and cut it short.

I leaned my head towards Seth's stomach. "Goodnight little one will see you in the morning." I said before giving Seth's stomach a kiss. Hearing Seth laugh as I did so, his laugh a melody for my ears.

"The baby's really happy when you did that Jake."

"When I did this." Giving little kisses all over his stomach before claiming his lips. As I pulled away looked into my imprints eyes and saw all the love he had for me. The same shown in mine. We would be together forever.

_Seth's POV – 6 months_

For the past week all I have wanted to do is sleep and eat, which isn't a problem when you have my mom & Emily over all the time, making more food then all the pack could eat. Of course, everyone likes to stop by to get something to eat and all my babies silly uncles want to feel their future niece or nephew kick. Speaking of the baby, it's a good thing all I wear is cutoffs like the rest of the pack for I would have to start getting bigger shirts for the baby is getting big now.

As I lay in bed I can feel sleep about to take me over.

"You want another nap my pup, okay." I say as I drift off to sleep.

_There's an open clearing surround by thick tall trees, typical of La Push, wait why am I here? I should be in bed with my pup sleeping. Also what's that noise it sounds like "suckling"? I'm looking for the source of the sound and realize that I'm a wolf right now and as I turn my head I see a little pup feeding from me. I guess that will happen when I give birth. I just let the little one continue feeding just watching with love. After 10 minutes it is finally done._

"_You're a hungry little puppy aren't you?" I say._

_The pup gives me a grin that looks a lot like Jake's grin, right after it starts to try and burrow into my fur. I give a weird sound that I guess is me as a wolf trying to laugh._

"_You want to be warm, little one, I'll keep you nice and warm." I push the pup into my fur and wrap my tail around the pups other side. I can't help but then start to lick it's head, I just feel so much love for this pup, I feel a need to protect and love. I need to take care of my baby boy._

I wake up gasping, immediately running down the stairs to the kitchen, where I can smell Jake's scent coming from with the rest of the pack.

"Jake! Jake!" I scream running into the kitchen.

"Seth what's wro-" Unable to continue as I hold him and claim his lips.

"It's a boy Jake, it's a boy!" I say tears running down my eyes full of joy. I pull Jake's hand onto my stomach.

"We're having a boy, were going to have a son".

"Yes Jake, I love you so much."

"I love you, Seth." Everyone watching so happy as we kissed, our lips locked and his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth.

_Jake's POV – 7 ½ moths_

"Embry stop getting paint on me." I yelled laughing

"You better get used to having a mess cause there's a pup in Seth's belly waiting to call you daddy." Quil joining in.

"Hey Em ,don't be laughing at me, you and Collin are going to have a pup just like us in a few months. Paul and Brady too." It's amazing how we all have imprints, Sam & Emily, me & Seth, Paul & Brady, Jared & Kim, Embry & Collin and Quil & Claire. Emily also had a baby boy last month, Sam Jr. or SJ.

"Yah, Collin laughs so much when I kiss his belly." Embry said unable to stop smiling.

Then four months after our pup is born, Brady and Collin will have theirs. Our pups better become best friends for according to Billy and Sue not only will we live forever, but our pups too. Will they phase is in the air for never has this happened so much in one time.

"Well while you two were messing around." Putting a nice blob of paint on Embry's face. "I think if finished painting the nursery." I said as I heard Seth, Leah and Jared return form helping Seth find a place he would give birth in.

"Hey guys." Leah said as Embry and Quil left to go home. "Jake the nursery is so beautiful and we found a cave for Seth when he's ready, before Jared and I go Seth wants to see you in your bedroom, he's really anxious to see you." It's weird how Leah's more relaxed and actually tries to be pleasant with people now, see actually is going out with friends and had a date for the first time in 2 years.

"Ok, thanks for helping with Seth, Leah."

"Bye." Saying before heading out the door.

I smiled looking at the nursery, with the crib, rocking chair and all the toys and stuff animals a baby could want. Will probably spoil our pup, thinking to myself as I walked to our bedroom.

As I walked into the bedroom I didn't see Seth, next thing I knew the door was shut and I'm pinned to the wall by my Seth.

"I want you so bad Jake, please I need you, we haven't done anything in a month and it's killing me!." He said as he kissed my neck and jaw line.

What it wasn't my fault, I wanted to take, but he's seven and half months pregnant. I don't want to hurt him or my pup.

"Seth you have to understand –ah." Trying to speak as he continued. "Baby your pregnant, we could hurt the pup." It's hard to talk down a hormonal horny teenager who's pregnant.

"Jake I know you want to and your scared, but I will have you whether you want it or not." Before I could even react he had me pushed on the bed and he was on top of me. I wanted to say something, but I can't deny my imprints needs.

"Ok Seth you win." Saying this as I flipped him onto his back, looking at him as he lay under me. "I'm sorry for neglecting your baby, don't worry I'll make it up for the whole month." Kissing him all over as I said it.

"You better Jake." Seth laughing as he said.

_9 months_

Were just laying in bed, my Seth wrapped in my arms as he pats and rubs his stomach, its only days now Dr. Cameron said. Now it's just waiting till it happens. I can't believe how helpful everyone is, especially in the last week, Paul and Jared are covering my shifts at the garage with Sam; Leah and Sue are here always making food so I never have to leave Seth's side, which is also good for feeding two wolves while one is pregnant takes a lot of cooking.

"Jake." My Seth whispering.

"Yes Seth." My Seth looking amazing and glowing naked as the day he was born with a big round belly holding our pup. I was undressed too, we are wolves.

"We never talked about what were going to name the baby."

"I guess it will have to come to us when he gets here, Seth." We were so busy we just forgot. "Were going to have our son soon."

"I'm going to miss having him inside me, when he's born I'm going to have to share him with people."

"Don't worry baby, this baby ours and only ours." I said smiling as I rubbed his tummy.

Seth started to yawn.

"Let's get some sleep Seth, then when we wake up our baby will even closer to being here."

"Goodnight Jake."

"Good night Seth"

We kissed, every time with so much passion and love, as we drifted into sleep.

_Midnight that night_

"Oh God it hurts, ah ah!." I wake up startled to find my Seth in a pained expression, both of his hands clutching his stomach.

"Seth! What's wrong?!" Worried for my mate and pup.

"Jake, -ah it's time –ahh the baby's coming!" Seth bursting out, panting as he spoke.

"Seth we have to go now!" I jumped off the bed and picking up Seth so we could get outside and phase.

As I put down Seth I saw he was whimpering really loud.

"Seth, I know you're in a lot of pain, but you have to phase so you can give birth."

"Ok Jake."

It took longer, but my Seth phased and his wolf had changed since last week. His wolf had a more feminine shape like Leah and a rounded belly. I guess he needed to be able to feed the pup. I quickly phased with him and we ran as fast as we could to the cave.

"Jake, Seth? Why are you two in the woods?" Sam asked.

"Sam, Seth's in labor, were heading to the cave by the clearing. Get everyone quick."

"I'll get Sue and Billy, Sam." Jared said as he ran back.

"Jake we have to hurry." Seth said while whimpering.

As we made it the cave, Seth ran inside while I stood at the entrance Seth explaining how he and his wolf had to do it alone. Everyone made it to the clearing and all we could do was wait.

The sun started to rise when we heard the whimpering get louder. I want to help him and be there but he growls every time I try to enter the cave. As a couple more hours go by we all are startled by a loud howl that comes from the cave.

"Seth are you okay."

I listen for anything, but there's nothing until I hear a little whine that's not Seth. Then there it is a suckling sound. Seth's feeding him.

"He's here! Our baby's here!"

"Jake he's beautiful." His voice sounding with so much joy.

"Were coming in Seth."As we were walking to the cave Seth gave us a growl.

"Jake, my wolf doesn't want anyone but you near him. I'm going to be really protective for a few days."

"I'll be right there Jake."

"Sure, sure." Seth said.

I wanted to just run to them so bad, but I didn't want to scare him. Seth just laughed at what I was doing.

As I rounded a corner there he was my mate, imprint, best friend, husband and love of my life, Seth. As I walked towards him he moved his tail from his side and there he was. A little ball of hazel fur with eyes like me and a smile like his other daddy's. Seth nudged him towards me and I lowered my head to give his face a lick. His response was one of the cutest things ever. He jumped and held his front paws on my nose. He knew who I was.

I don't know how much time passed for all we could do was look at him, he was our son, our baby. We enclosed him between us as he slept and Seth laid his head on my paws and my head on him. We were so lucky to have all of this.

Three days passed with us staying in the cave, with the others staying outside bringing us whatever we needed. I wanted to do it myself, but I didn't want to leave Seth or our pup.

I was awaken by a whine and saw our pup try to stand up but fell when he tried. I got scared until I heard him howl which turned into crying. He had phased, I saw a being that could only be rivaled by Seth in how beautiful and cute he was. Seth awoke right after to see our baby hold onto his fur and coo and smile. He was Seth's alright for he was so happy and positive. As we phased back so we could hold him, Leah hearing what was happening brought in some clothes for us and a blanket.

As soon as we got out of the cave, everyone crowded around us to see him. Jared & Kim having their fingers held by his little hand, Paul and Embry holding their mates and soon to be husbands knowing that will be them soon. Sam and Emily came in time going back to get their son so they could meet the newest of the pack. As everyone was looking at him, Seth had trouble getting him back from Sue who couldn't stop making baby talk to him. As the morning continued on Billy & Leah gave us congratulations, saying they would be even more over at our home now. Then came the thing we had waited to the last minute for.

"What's his name guys?" Sam said.

"I know." Seth speaking as he held our baby. "Nick Clearwater Black"

"I love it Seth." I said as I kiss his forehead.

"Hey Nick." He grabs my finger. "Were your daddies."

_1 Year Later…_

"Hey guys I'm home!" Everything has been perfect in the last year, were not burned out new parents like others. How can we when we have an entire pack and parents always helping when ever we need it. Plus easier to be a parent when we help with each others children. As I walk past the little toys and blocks and make it up the stairs I find them.

Seth is in wolf form around our baby on the bed, his big tail keeping him warm as he uses Seth's fur as a pillow. My heart just aching under so much love for them.

Seth wakes up when he hears me and phases back. Quickly putting on his clothes so he doesn't wake up Nick. I get on the bed with them and we hold our baby in between us.

"I'm so lucky to have you and our baby in my life Jake, I love you so much." Seth said his voice starting to crack.

"I would never trade any of this Seth, I love you with of all my heart." My voice starting to crack too.

As we kissed, always with never ending love, we said it together.

"Were a family."

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**Please review and hope you enjoyed it, for I hope to do another story/one-shot. Also if you could give me your thoughts, I thinking of doing a sequel of short chapters following Seth & Jacob as they raise their son, plus include what happens to the others and their children. I haveput up a poll on my profile so if you vote that would be great. :)**

**The response has been great and every person who reads this, again thank you so much.**

**Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I am proud to announce that I have gained the confidence and courage to make my first multiple chapter story, "You Will Always be Loved". It is a romance & drama story involving Seth & Brady & Collin with also Jake & Embry. Over the course of one month their fears and struggles are tested and the love they seek emerges. How will it all happen, you will have to read it.

I want to announce that after much consideration, looking at comments, results of the survey and thinking myself, I'm proud to say there will be a sequel to "We're a Family". To have so many read my story, favorite and review has been so amazing and has touched my heart. I will want to do a little more on "You Will Always to Loved", will the sequel will be my next work. To give a small sneak peak for all being so wonderful: It will be after the first story about Jake, Seth and them raising their pup.

Thank you to everyone that reads, favorites and reviews. :)


End file.
